Sky's the limit
by nintendosegahasbrofan
Summary: Wesley was just an ordinary boy who had great friends and a great life, but suffered a devastating lose, but when A threat came to his home he and his friends discover their lives were not what they thought. Join them as they go to discover the truth about their past and the secrets to who they really are Sky and Drago are my OC's other OC's belong to there respectful owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so two days ago September 3rd marked my dog Athena's passing. Sigh I didn't want to do anything after being reminded of that day or that I wasn't there to see her be put down. So this story is going to mark my first story with OC's in it. I already have mine and two others who are going to be included. this is going to be a 2 or 3 part intro. Depends on how long things go. So yeah hope you guys enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction Part 1: Scars

(Sky POV)

Have you ever had that one point in your life when you had something unbelievable happen to you? Well that's my me. I run from the forest panting. My old name was Wesley Joseph, but now it's Sky, Sky the hedgehog. Your probably wondering what's going or why I'm running right? Well lets just say I'm being chased by something beyond imaging. It then jumps and gets in front as I stop running.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!." It said to me. I of course freaked a little as I jumped back. Before this thing eats me alive let me start back to the beginning of things.

See it all started back when I was little we had a dog. German Shepard/Husky named Athena. She was always the protective type since she was half GS but she was a really kind and loyal dog not once was she the one to just leave us alone when we felt ill or even had a bad dream. She was always the one to go to the door in case it was a robber or someone trying to hurt us. One day however when I was ten we found out she had gotten an infection that would have damaged her hearing permanently and hurt her ears. Mom could see the pain she was going through and decided it was time to put her down, but...

(Seven rings in hand: Fairy tale trance instrumental- Sonic and the Black Knight)

I had turned 11 and gone on a little trip to see my grandparents in another state and that's when my grandmother who was picking me up from the airport got a call. Someone had broken into our house and tried to steal our stuff. Athena was their and did what she knew was right and protect our family, but... the person had a gun and... she was gone. I couldn't help but feel terrible after that. I literally cried the whole drive from the airport to the house. After that I didn't feel like myself. I tried to act all calm and like it didn't bother me, but inside it hurt. I laid awake at night questioning myself. Why wasn't I there to do something? Could I have done something? If I were there Athena would still be alive... Eventually I returned to my folks as I hugged them. Athena had been buried while I was at my Grandmothers, but my mother had saved a picture of me and her together. As I looked at it only one thing I could think of.

"I want to see it." I said as I looked at the picture.

"What?" Mom asked with a concerned/confused look.

"I want to see the grave." I said as I looked and showed my face had some tears. I had a little brother who was only 7, but he didn't know Athena like I did. Dad then looked at me.

"Champ I don't think that's the smartest idea right now." He said as he looked at me. However Dad should've known better. See I'm a persistent one and when I take things seriously he should know it won't stop me. Dad saw it in my eyes that I was serious about seeing the grave and I wasn't gonna take no for an answer. So we headed out for the animal grave yard. It's not a far off place, but it's out there. As we approached I felt a little sick to my stomach and the worst and ironic part of it all was that it was raining a little hard. I approached the grave as my family stood watching me. Once I got there sadness had developed and eventually I let lose tears as I fell to my knees.

"Why...*sniff* why did this happen... *sniff*..." I was about to shout out Athena until I felt something. I felt the wind blow in my face, but instead of regular wind it felt like a voice telling me to protect and never give up. That's when I gave a serious look wiped away the tears from my eyes and looked at Athena's grave. "I promise Athena no harm will come to anyone. My family, friends, and those with good hearts I will protect them." I gripped my hand as I spoke this.

(Music Ends)

*3 Years Later*

(Windmill Isle Day- Sonic Unleashed)

I was walking from school enjoying the fact it was almost summer. I wasn't alone though my little brother who's name was William Joseph was walking by me. We then met up with my friends. Mary Allen, Jamie Aron, Hank Jarrod, his brother Arnold Jarrod, George Gillette, Lilly Gonzales, and Sol Green. They were all waiting for us at our usual meet place after school.

"Hey Wes, Will!" Arnold called out. Me and Will went over to them as we waved.

"Hey guys what's up?" Will asked as we approached them.

"Nothing much we're just heading home. You guys excited for Summer?" Hank asked us. Will smiled

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME. YES I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO GET OUT OF SCHOOL!" He said with excitement. Of course the others rolled their eyes while I just chuckled at him and then brought him in a head lock.

"Hehe you need to calm down little bro. Your acting like Arnold when he's on a sugar rush or does that voice of his." I said as I noggied him. As he was trying to get loose Arnold spoke in a high pitched voice that while we found funny sometimes we found to be very annoying.

"YOU MEAN THIS VOICE?" He said with a sarcastic tone in it. Hank then looked at me.

"Now look what you started." He said pointing at him. I let go of my brother and we all laughed for a bit, but that's when we heard a voice

"HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" We all turned to see...Aly Velm...She's a good friend of ours, but to me... I can't explain it, but she is something more to me.

"Hey Aly your late." Sol said giving her a hard time. Mary just hit his arm with her elbow.

"Sol cut Aly some slack she was probably just wrapping up with a teacher was all." She said. Sol just rolled his eyes

"Yeah well you and I have to admit it gets annoying when we are kept waiting. Just saying." He said holding his hands up like he was getting arrested. "Besides you could stand to keep that temper of yours down."

"Temper? Me? I don't have a temper." She said as she turned away. Sol spoke.

"Oh really so you won't be mad if I tell the others about that one time I came over and-" Sol was interrupted by an angry Mary who brought him close.

"Say one word about that... And I grind you into paste." She threatened as she let go of his collar. Jamie sighed at this and then spoke.

"Okay guys come on we're all friends please don't be so rude to each other." She said in a kind tone. Jamie was always the nice one of us. Always knew what to say and how to calm us down. George was more of the sarcastic one who likes to kid around most of the time, but he's cool for the most part. Now Mary may look like she can have a stubborn personality that reminds you of Amy Rose, but for the most part she's a good friend and tries to look out for us. Hank is a smart guy of the bunch and sometimes likes to make small gadgets to do small things which I have to be honest are really impressive. He tries to deny it, but I always point out how amazing his work is. Sol is a good friend of ours and sort of has a personality like mine where he jokes around sometimes and takes things seriously when necessary, but when we first met it looked like he lost something important to him seeing how depressed he was when we first met. I'm still not sure what seeing how he hasn't told me, but I chose to leave it alone because I want him to be ready. Lily is someone with a good heart. She's always supportive to us and won't back down from a challenge. Arnold...well he has a interesting personality, but he has a good heart and cares about his pals. He's a good artist, but most of the time he draws dragons, but they are epic drawings in my opinion. My brother Will looks up to me like a role model. Well duh...I am his older brother, but it's mostly me and no one else. So I try to set a good example. Aly is well she is the most beautiful, kind, and loving person in the world... um in friend retrospect of course. She is also an artist and draws some of the best images of Sonic, his friends, and MLP pony characters. She is amazing and I can't help but love her personality... as a friend of course.

As we were walking home Jamie then had a thought and spoke. "So if I may ask...who of all is going to go to Johnson's place for our hang out?" She asked. Johnson was another friend of ours. He's a popular guy sure and is rich, but unlike the snobby rich ones I've seen he is awesome. He's kind, caring, friendly and is not one for bullies. He'd rather give up everything if it meant helping his friends and has our backs at everything from sports to doing homework; you name it. Problem is that George likes to show him up in sports... all the time so yeah we all get a little sick of it. Especially Johnson. His parents are pretty cool as well. His Dad owns the *Young's Future Cars* company dedicated to finding a new source of fuel for cars besides oil. Also is a expert in weapons so Johnson trains with him in fact he gives me a lesson in them as well and his mother works at our school as a counselor. Me and Will; well our Mom works at a hospital while my Dad is an archaeologist. He had recently returned from an expedition, but he wanted to save his latest discovery as a surprise. My birthday was coming up in two days and I was quite excited.

"I am so there." Mary said as she thought of him. Mary had a crush on him since the first grade and she wasn't willing to let it go so quickly.

"Me and Arnold are there." Hank said. Sol nodded and then everyone turned to me and Will.

"We are there, but we need to get a few things done around the house." Will said to them. The others looked at us and Sol spoke.

"Alright then." He spoke. We then made it back to me and Wills house and waved bye to the others. We then proceed inside and I called out.

"Hey Mom, Dad we're home!" We then hear our mom. "In here Wes." She called back. We proceeded to the kitchen and found my mom making some dinner. She was exceptionally good at it and she was making me and Will's favorite Chill dogs and salad. My brother wasn't much of a meat eater, but he loves chill dogs, but me I liked all types of food, except Taco Salad. Bleh! "How was school you two?" She asked us

"It was awesome. Since its the last week of school we were watching some movies in our class." Will said. It was true most of the time during the last week it was fun times. We either watched a movie, talked with the other students or played games. My brother kept talking about how in one of his periods they watched some MLP EG movies. He's a huge brony while me I'm somewhat of one. To me I love Sonic he's my favorite guy to hang around or have fun with sane the least. Anyways that's when Dad came in from the living room.

"HAHA Oh you still watch that silly stuff. Oh you are a funny one my little champion." He said to Will as he fluffed his hair. Will fixed it and then gave an annoyed look. "Oh come on Dad its a great show." He said. Dad then looked at him.

"I know I'm just messing with ya champ and how's my other champion?" I wasn't paying attention as I turned my attention to a photo rack. I then spotted a photo of me, Will, and Athena together as we looked happy. Dad noticed I wasn't looking. "Champ?" He asked. That's when I woke up from my zone and looked at Dad.

"Huh? Did you say something Dad?" I asked. Dad then looked concerned. "I was asking how was your day." That's when I shook my head to snap out of things and get back to reality. Then spoke. "Oh I'm fine just was lost in a thought. Now uh if you don't mind I'm gonna head upstairs." I said as I walked away to my room with my backpack. See I like to be in my own space and my family even my little bro respects my private time. Ever since Athena's death I've been trying so hard to keep positive, but it's really hard for me because to me... It felt more personal then anything else. To me she was family and felt like my big sis. I know it may seem strange, but that's what she felt like to me. I then unpacked my bag and laid on my bed for a bit. I stared at the ceiling and closed my eyes, but as I did something very strange happened. The minute I closed them I heard a voice.

(Shrines in flight- Sonic Unleashed)

"Mobius...Equestria...need you..." I heard the next thing I know I have what looked like visions. I could see what looked like Sonic, his friends, and some new strange Mobians I never saw before as they were struggling to fight. Then in another flash I could see Twilight and her friends plus some other ponies. They looked out numbered. Another flash and they were all around me and looked like they were beaten to a pulp and in front was a strange creature it then held its hand out and launched a blast. "Help...them." The voice said

(Music ends)

I freaked out and fell out of my bed. I then gathered myself and held my hand to my head. I then stood up and thought to myself. _Ugh what the hay was that. Was that a dream? Ugh that's it no more spicy meatballs from the cafeteria for a while._ I thought as I shrugged it off. Later that day me and my little brother made our way to Johnson's house.

(Apotos Day- Sonic Unleashed)

When we came to the house we knocked on the door and it was answered not by the friends you've seen so far, but by Johnson's brother Sly. Sly was more of the quiet and independent type. Any friends Johnson considered friends were Sly's friends or at least that's what I believe. Sly stood and gave us his usual grumpy look that reminded me of Shadow and it reminded Will of Luna sometimes. Don't know why, but hey that's him. Anyways we enter the house. Johnson's house is kind of a fancy house, but it's not a mansion. See all of us live in kind of a country side neighborhood so there was like a forest as a backyard which we found the others in the back. They turned our way as we waved to them. We then went up and decided to fool around. Throughout the day we played around playing different games, throwing stones across the lake and, watching the sky. It was a typical day for us well almost.

See my parents had told us about the forest and how it had something that they referred to as chaotic and harmonic. I never understood it, but that was something I didn't want to know. However that day was different. See it kind of started with a little game of hide and seek. We were all trying to find places to hide, but I decided to hide somewhere close to the forest, but that's when something strange happened. I felt a breeze hit me, but it sounded like the wind was telling me something cause what I heard was a voice through it. "Come" was what it said. I looked around and shrugged it off for a bit, but then that's when the wind blew again and I heard it. This time I turned and the wind blew through the trees. That's when curiosity got to me and I went in I followed the voice to what looked like it was bringing me to the center. That's when the voice stopped and I looked around I then find what looked like a stone with a hand print on it. I looked at it and then the voice in the wind came back again.

"Place your hand there." It said. I then looked around thinking someone is there, but I couldn't tell where it was and thought someone was pranking me. I thought went along and was about to place my hand in it when something reacted and a bright flash. That's when I heard my friends calling me. I turned to the stone and then ran back to the others, but looked back and I couldn't help, but get the feeling I was suppose to find it. What I didn't realize though was someone was watching. Someone I regret being seen by. After I returned to the others my brother was curious.

"What were you doing back there?" He asked me. I didn't want to make them think I was crazy so I sorta told the truth.

"I thought I saw something, but it was just my imagination was all." I said trying to be as straight as possible. Believe it or not they went with it and we went back to the house. However that night everything was about to change forever.

(Peach's castle- Super Mario 64)

Me and the whole gang were at Lunch outside. It was a half day so we were ready to head out after lunch, but that's when firetrucks flew right by.

"Huh where are they heading off to in such a hurry?" Sol asked. We were all puzzled until Will pulled on my bag. I at first ignored it, but he was being fierce and I turned to him.

"What is it Will?" I asked. Will just pointed in a direction and I look and that's when I spy smoke. Only as I looked I knew exactly where it was coming from. I then took off like a rocket and ran towards my house. The others had followed and when I got to my house it was literally on fire.

 _No..._ I thought. I then ran by the firemen who were putting out the flames. They of course tried to stop me, but I dove in anyhow. However what I didn't realize was that someone else followed.

(Flame core- Sonic 06)

When I got in our home was in a blaze as fire was everywhere. I though protected my mouth with a scarf I had around my neck. I then called out.

"MOM? DAD? WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted, but I didn't hear a response and then.

"WESLEY." I turned to where the voice was and spotted my brother.

"Will? What are you doing you need to get out of here and now." I said, but Will shook his head.

"No way I'm leaving you. Your my brother and they're our parents. I know your the older brother, but I'm not a child I want to help." I wanted to argue, but based on the situation I couldn't

"Alright just stick close to me." I said. Will nodded as we tried to find our family. That's when we proceeded up the stairs I then felt a dark presence and looked in the direction of my parents room. That's when I saw something that scared me.

(Black Shadow- Sonic 06)

It was some kind of creature wrapped in flames with claws, but it looked like a wolf only with plenty of human features to make him anthro. That's when he turned to us. I looked into those eyes and saw nothing but darkness in them. That's when he ran at us. Will got scared as I stood in front of him and braced myself for that thing. That's when Dad came out of nowhere and smacked the thing back with a wooden plank smacking the creature back. Mom then came in.

(Tension: The secptor of Darkness- Sonic 06)

"Wesley what are you doing here?" Mom asked a little freaked. I was about to explain when the thing started launching fire at us we all ducked and that's when dad spoke.

"Wesley you take your brother and get out of here now" Dad told me.

"But what about you? I won't leave you two." I argued and showed I was worried, but my Dad gave me a look I've never seen before. It was a serious look, but in his eyes I could see fear, but not from the creature it was the fear of losing us. I looked at the stairs and saw a way out and even though I didn't want to go I knew I had to keep my brother safe.

"Will come on." I said. Will looked and saw the stairs. Will then turned to me and I nodded. Will then proceed down and so did I, but after getting down we tried to head for the door when Mom came to me.

"Wes..." She said. She then handed me a brown box with a symbol emerald and horseshoe shape on it. "Keep it safe." She then kisses me on the forehead, but that's when that creature came through the floor. Will had already ran out of the house, but Mom turned to it and then pushed me out of door and turned to it. I fell and was about to try and go in, but then one bang sent me flying back towards the others. I was laying on the pavement with the box beside me, but I take one look and our house was in ruin. I then went wide eyed and let tears fall. I then punched the ground in anger. The promise I made...it was broken.

(Promise- Sonic and the Secret Rings)

We had gone over to Johnson's house. My brother was being comfort by the others while me. I needed to be left alone. I made a promise to protect my family, but I failed. I blamed myself and let sorrow grow as I curled into a ball hugging my legs as my back was to a wall and thought about my promise to Athena and about that day. That's when Aly came into the room. I wasn't thrilled she did, but was happy sane the least. She spoke.

"Wes? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Aly...please...just leave me alone alright?" I asked trying to be nice. Aly gave a sad look as she made me look up at her and she spoke.

"Wes please stop. I just want to help make you feel better." She said. I of course looked down.

"Aly I lost my parents and I'm not sure by what." I said as I looked away. Will had explained what we saw and the others doubted him, but before we entered I told them he was right before I came to the room to be alone and they knew when I got like that it was the truth. Aly then spoke.

"We'll figure it out, but we can't do that without you Wes. I promise we'll find who or what did this okay?" She said as she held out her pinkie finger. Me and her always made those promises back when we were kids and we were always true to them and made sure we fulfilled them. I then smiled and held my pinkie finger to signify I held her to her word. She then notices the box and picks it up.

"What is this Wes?" She asked me. I then stood up and walked to her. "Not sure my mother gave it to me. Haven't even tried to open it." I told her. She then tries to open it, but struggles like some other force was at work here.

"Well it's stubborn that's for sure." she said. I then took the box from her and then their was a bright flash from the lock as we covered our eyes it then opened.

(Island of the Sacred Sword- Sonic and the Black Knight)

We open our eyes to see I had opened the box and inside the box were 11 amulets and a note. Aly and I looked and then I pick up the note inside. It was my mother's hand writing. I read it outloud so Aly could hear what it said

 _Dear Wesley,_

 _If your reading this that means something terrible has happened. The amulets you see are of something special be sure to share them with people who are close to you. Me and your father may be in over our heads, but it isn't anything we can't handle. Just know whatever you chose to do me and your father are proud of you._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

After I read it Aly and I were even more confused then ever.

"What's that about?" She asked me. I just shrugged and looked at the amulets. That's when I looked at the note and then had a realization. I then saw an amulet that had a heart shape to her.

"Here I think you should have this one. I think mom and dad wanted me to share these with my closest friends and...well...your one of them." I said as I blushed at what he just said. Aly blushed a little to, but took the amulet and wrapped it around her neck. I looked at her and we both nodded and went down the stairs. When we did I approached the others and they turned to me.

"Hey... are you okay Wes?" Hank asked me. I wanted to shake my head no, but I just sighed a little.

"Yeah, but I want you guys to listen to this." I said. I then pulled out the letter from my parents and began to read it. After I wrapped it up. I then pulled up the box and showed then the amulets. That's when one by one I handed them out. Hank received one that had what looked like a golden glove. His brothers had two dragons in a circle of Yin and Yang, Mary had one with a cross on it, Lily's had what looked like a star that was a beautiful pinkish/lavender color, Jamie's was also a heart well half a heart with a silver cross to it, Sol's had an X with a silver orb surrounding it, George's was a wave of water, Johnson's amulet was a image of a snowflake, My brother will's had a symbol of a Dragon only it was a single one and it looked fierce, there were two left one with a fire symbol and the other with a game controller, I looked at them and then turned to Sly. I was reluctant, but gave it to him to wear. He at first gave me a look, but nodded and took it. I then placed the one with the fire symbol and placed it around my neck. The others looked at theirs, some thought they were a little tacky, but others thought they looked cool or cute. I went outside to try and think about things. That's when I kept thinking about what happened with that creature and then I turned my attention to the forest.

(Green Forest- SA2)

I then spotted what looked like the exact same creature that was running. I then got angry and without thinking I first screamed.

"YOU!" I yelled. I then jumped off the patio and started running after it. The others saw me and all agreed and started running after me.

"WES WAIT UP!" Arnold yelled. I didn't listen I kept running trying to keep up with that thing, but that's when the creature ran on all fours and picked up speed. When we pasted through some trees we came to the center of the forest and the creature was gone. I looked around and was mad. It then was thunder and lightning outside.

(Music ends)

I then got so mad I just fell on my knees and punched the ground again in anger. I then let out a scream of anger so loud you could hear it miles away. The others then emerged from the forest and saw my anger. That's when they came up as Hank laid his hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw the others smile at me; well Sly just smirked. I then smiled, but that's when I heard the voice in the wind again

"The rock...Place your hand there." I then looked and saw the rock from before with the hand print on it. I just gave a look of confidence and started reaching for it. What I didn't notice was my amulet was reacting. The others stood by and watched as I reached out. The minute my hand made contact the amulet not just mine but all of them reacted as that happened. I then lifted my hand up and backed away from the stone. That's when the floor beneath our feet opened up and we all fell in.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was what I said when we fell. I could hear some of the others scream as we fell, but instead of hitting the ground it's like we were on some type of slide that slid us the ground of course we all had a rough landing with me on the bottom of a dog pile. Johnson and Sly were the only one's who landed straight upwards.

(Temple- Sonic Unleashed)

"Owww! Is everyone alright?" George asked.

"I think so." Mary said as she stood up.

"Yea. Ego's bruised, but I'll survive." Will said as he rubbed his head. The others stood up as I got up. That's when we looked around and saw we were in some ancient temple. We all looked around and were in awe.

"W-Where are we?" Lily asked.

"Well it's something ancient. That's for sure." Hank pointed out. His brother rolled his eyes at his brother know-it all information as he called it. I though couldn't help, but feel like there was a reason we were here. That's when my attention turned to a door that had a circle with ten symbols around it and in the center a bigger symbol. It was a fire symbol and as I looked at it. My amulet made a bright glow. I turned my attention to it and then it shot a bright red light at the door. I was puzzled at first, but as I looked at the door I realized that the amulets were connected to it. That's when I spoke to the others.

"Guys point your amulets at the door." I said. The others looked at each other a little confused, but Will stepped up and pointed his at the door which shot a beam of light out and caused it to open a little. The others then did the same as bright beams shot from theirs. This caused the door to open. We all then proceeded in, but little did we know there was someone else watching us. We all went inside and found ancient pillars and on the wall drawings that were to familiar. They looked like characters we knew and senario's we've seen before. That's when we came to what looked like a rather large circle device.

"What is all this?" Jamie asked a little nervous about all this. Johnson took a look.

"It looks like this is some form of technology, but based on how it looks and the dust. It looks like it hasn't been used for over a millennium." He said.

"I was about to say that." George pointed out as he turned to Johnson. Johnson sighed as we looked around. That's when I turned to a strange small pillar stone that had a strange shape to it. It had what looked like an emerald shaped horseshoe in the center. The others were distracted and I heard that voice.

"help..." It said. I turned to look at the others. "Did you guys say something?" I asked. The others turned to me and shook their heads no. I then shrugged it off and looked at the shape again, but that's when the voice grew louder. "Help..." It said once again only a little louder. I then went wide eyed and looked around and was about to ask who needed help, but then I turned to the shape and notice it shining a bit. The others turned my way as I was about to touch it. Hank then freaked.

(Shrines in Flight- Sonic Unleashed)

"Wait Wes don't touch that; You have no idea what it will do!" He explained, but I ignored him and touched the shape, but that's when there was a rumble from the temple and that's when the strange circle started to rotate and lights were flashing. When it was spinning at constant speed a strange hole opened up which revealed a rainbow color to it. The others and I backed up a little not knowing what was on the other side.

(Tension: The Spector of Darkness- Sonic 06)

"W-WHAT IS THAT?" Mary asked as she stood beside Johnson.

"IT'S SOME KIND OF PORTAL. WE NEED TO GET BACK BEFORE IT SUCKS US ALL IN." Hank shouted as a wind was trying to pull us in. We were able to keep our ground and did our best to hold on to something, but then that's when ta figure appeared in front of us. I looked up and the figure looked at me with glowing white eyes. That's when it turned to Aly and jumped to her. It then grabbed her.

"HEY... LET ME GO!" She screamed, but the figure refused to listen and was heading for the portal. "NO LET ME GO! GUYS... HELP ME!" She shouted. I stood up and turned to see the figure jump in with Aly.

"WES!"

"ALY!" Just like that she was gone. I then gripped my hand and ran for the portal.

"WES WAIT!" Hank yelled, but it was too late I had jumped in. The others had looked at each other and then Will made a run for the portal.

"I'M COMING WES, ALY!" He screamed. Then one by one the others followed. First Hank, then Arnold, then Sol, then Johnson, then George, then Sly, then Lily, then Jamie, and finally Mary. The portal then closed behind her right after she entered.

(Hour of Awakening- Sonic Unleashed)

As we were in the portal we were all screaming trying to get our bearings, but that's when our amulets started to glow and then the next thing I knew I was covered in some kind of aura. In that aura I felt my body shift and change. I felt my hair shift and grow longer, my nose grew out a little and my clothes felt like they were slipping off, but before I knew it I passed out as we were all flying into the unknown.

*To be continued*

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! There you go. The first chapter in my brand new story. Hope you all will enjoy what is in store. Now it will start to get exciting soon and I hope you all will be ready for what comes next. So until then, I'll see ya next time. Till then this is NSH signing off. BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright 2nd Chapter in this new series. Hope you all like it. Again I don't own any of these OC's. Here are the ones who they belong to.**

 **Starlight Sapphire- ShadTwiLover: Youtube.**

 **Eon the Hedgehog- MegaSonic20: YouTube and Fanfiction**

 **Alexa Bird/Heart and Soul- AlexaLynnMLP: Fanfiction and Youtube**

 **SS and P- Snowstar and Pisces: Fanfiction**

 **Soler the Hedgehog- Solerwolf21: Fanfiction**

 **Blitz the Fox- OptiSonic666: YouTube**

 **Void the Dragon- Gojifan 923: Youtube**

 **Night the Alicorn- Night Gun: Youtube**

 **Raven Queen- Raven Queen: Youtube**

 **DragoThunder- Me**

 **Sky The Hedgehog- Me**

 **And that's all for now. If you wish to see yours in this story PM me. Anyways here we go. Also will be switch POV's here and there. Also in this story I will pre-warn the Sonic and his friends have met the MLP characters, but nothing to serious has happened between them. Yet.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Intro Part 2: Transformation. What we thought was fake is Real

(Sky's POV)

(Apotos Day Hub- Sonic unleashed)

The first thing I knew was hearing birds chirping and the wind blowing over me, but then I heard a voice.

"Sky..." it said. I just grunted thinking I was hearing things. "Yoo-hoo... Sky. Time to wake up" It said to me. I started to open my eyes and found myself looking at the beautiful light blue sky. I looked and lifted my hand to my face as I shook to try and gather myself.

"Ow that smarts. Seriously what was that all about." I asked myself as I recalled what happened. That's when I lowered my hand and looked around. I noticed I was no longer in the cave, but now I was in a forest on soft lush green grass. As I looked around my throat felt a little dry. I then heard a river decided to take a look. I arrived at the river and stuck my face into it to get a drink sip of water. The water had a different taste for some strange reason. it tasted more pure then Earth's water. After a sip of it I opened my eyes again and saw something in the river and could barely make out a reflection at first, but as the ripples began to settle I could see a perfect reflection and then I freaked.

 _Wha-what the?_ I thought. I dared to look again and as I did I saw not a human face, but a hedgehog. Not the animal, but a Anthro hedgehog. I took a good look. This hedgehog was light blue with green tips and a orange streak on the top. I pressed my hand on my cheek and the hedgehog in the reflection did. _Is-is that...m-me?_ I thought to myself and then I noticed that the hand was covered in a glove. I then looked at my hands and mine were covered by a red glove with a flame symbol on. I then turned to my legs and noticed they were also light blue, but I only had shoes concealing my feat which they were light green with a silver buckle. I then looked at my chest and saw the amulet was still around my neck, but I had no shirt, but was wearing a purple jacket. I was about then to freak out something bad, but then I heard a voice again.

"I figured that would be your first reaction to this." it said in a female tone. I then turned around to see what looked like a spirit. It was a dog, but she had a scarf around her neck and had eyes that looked more like mine than anything. She also had three tails as well. She then smiled while I stared for a bit and then I freaked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled. "NONONONONONONONONONNNOONONONONOONONO I HAVE TO BE DREAMING THIS ALL HAS TO BE A DREAM." I said as I was losing it. I then dove my head into the river screaming while the dog spirit smacked herself with her paw. I pulled my head out of the water breathing heavily and shook it around, but when I opened my eyes I was still in the same place and then turned to see the dog was still there.

"You done yet?" She asked me. I then just covered my face with my hands and sighed as I laid on my back

"So... this is all real?" I asked the spirit.

"Yes Sky. It's all real." I then sat up and looked at the strange dog. "Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked. "My name is Wesley Joseph." I said. The dog however smirked.

"I know Wes. You know I'm surprised you don't recognize me." She said. That's when I got confused and looked at her.

"S...Should I know you?" I asked. That's when the dog smiled.

(A New Journey- Sonic Unleashed)

"You might not since it's been a while... but a dog never forgets her family." She said with a smile. I took one good look and then I knew exactly who it was I was talking to. I gasped so hard that it ran a cold chill down my spine as I looked at her.

"A-A-Athena?" I asked. The dog nodded at me as I looked at her closely. I started to tear as I saw her and was in amazement. Athena smiled.

"Yes Sky. It's been too long huh?" She asked me she then spoke. I wanted to hug her, but I fell down flat on my face as I had totally forgotten she was just a spirit. I turned to her and grinned nervously while having a sweat drop. We then started to walk through the forest and got to talking.

"So this amulet is the way I can see you?" I asked Athena. She then nodded.

"Yes. The amulet around your neck is the ancient Amulet of fire. I know of this cause I have heard of this from your Mom. She told me this in case anything ever happened to her and your father. From what I can remember there were 11 amulets. Fire, Water, Ice, Electricity, Life, Dark, Light, Reality, Life, Tech, and Form. These each have there own abilities and are better together. As you can guess they even opened an ancient portal which you and the others discovered." She told me. I looked at her as well.

"And the portal turned me into some mutant?" I asked to which Athena laughed at me.

"No silly. It turned you into a Mobian. You know Sonic the hedgehog's kind." She said to me. That's when I paused and stopped right where I was and Athena turned to me concerned. "Sky?" She asked me I then spoke.

"But... Sonic is just made up... there's no such thing." I said finding it in disbelief. She could see I was really shaken up by this.

"Yes I know, but its the truth Sky." She said. Just as I was about to ask some more questions I then heard something that scared me half.

(Tension: Silver Appears- Sonic 06)

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" It yelled. I then stumbled back as I looked at the creature. It was huge had sharp teeth, but it looked off, but I couldn't tell how.

"U-u-uh Athena...W...what do I do?" I asked. Athena then turned to me.

"RUN!" She yelled. I didn't chose to argue and started running only the thing was as I was running I couldn't help, but feel the wind hit my face, but I didn't stop. The creature was right on my tail and I just kept going, but as I was continuing on I felt the wind hit my face like I was going faster than before. Even the trees were just huge blurs as I past by, but I paid no mind to it as I just ran like a bat out of the underworld. Thus brought me to my predicament.

(Present time)

I was now caught between a rock and a hard place. The creature got close and all I could do was back away as I thought it was all over, but then that's when out of no where something flew by and slammed into the creatures face. It then landed with dust covering the area. I coughed a few as dust blew by, but as it settled I then saw something that made me stun so hard.

(Sonic Appears- Sonic 06)

It was a dark blue hedgehog wearing what white gloves and red shoes with a golden buckle. I knew exactly who that was. It was Sonic the hedgehog. He then grinned and turned to me.

"Hi pal you alright?" he asked me. I nodded tell him yeah I was okay. Sonic then held his hand out and I took it as he brought me up. "Haven't seen many Mobians like you around." I wouldn't speak. For a moment it was pure quiet, but then the creature came back and it was angry.

(Wave Ocean- The Intel)

I was still in shock. Sonic turned to me and spoke. "You stay here. I'll handle this guy. Just watch me." Sonic said as he got in a running stance.

"But-" I wanted to say something but Sonic just ran off and jumped at the creature. I saw him using homing attack at the creature while dodging slashes left and right. He was being his usual self that I have known when he was fiction to me, but there he was in the flesh. It was a scary thought, but also incredible. I was smiling watching him I then began to cheer. "YEAH SONIC! GO GET THAT THING!" I screamed. Sonic took note as he turned and smirked real quick, but that's when the tail came and smacked Sonic to the ground hard, but Sonic was able to get up quick, but then I looked in his direction and spotted another machine trying to grab him. I then got serious and out of nowhere I just spin dashed right past Sonic and nailed the robot right in the face. Sending it flying and then I uncurled and was shocked by what just happened. Sonic then spoke.

"Heh nice one dude." He said as I turned to him. He then turned to the machine and I gave a serious look. That's when Sonic turned to me. "Hey why don't we finish it together." He said. I was in surprise by that and spoke.

"Wait me?" He nodded my way. I smiled real wide and then nodded. "Okay Sonic lets do it together." I said. Sonic nodded my way while Athena watched and smiled. We then dodged a jab by the machines jaw as I ran left and Sonic ran right. That's when I got an idea.

"Hey bolt for brains over here." I shouted. The machine looked my way and I teased it a little; wanting it to come my way. It tried to slash at me but I ducked and then waved my index finger at it. That's when it started coming after me. Athena then followed as I ran.

"I hope you have a plan Sky." She said to me. I was then in thought as I hadn't thought about what to do next. "Ummmmm I'm trying to figure that out." I said. Athena then sighed at me while I was running. "Sigh you are so like your father." I then smirked at that. However Sonic then ran by and jumped using a homing attack to finish the thing off. I turned back around to see him walking to me. He then gave me a thumbs up to me.

(Results- Sonic 06)

"Not too bad pal." He said to me. At first I was really shocked by this, but then smirked, winked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks too weren't so bad yourself pal" I said. In my mind I had total Goosebumps talking to the Fastest Hedgehog ALIVE. That's when he spoke to me.

"I never caught your name by the way." He said. I then lowered my hand as he continued on. "You already know mine so why don't I get to know yours." I wanted to say my real name, but Athena lowered to me and that's when I decided to go with it.

"My name... my name is Sky. Sky the hedgehog." I said. Sonic smiled.

"Well thanks for the hand Sky. What are you doing out here?" Sonic asked me. I then started to panic a little. I didn't want to tell him that I was from another world or he would think I'm crazy. Then again he's seen things that would drive lesser men mad, but my mind was made up. "I'm kinda lost and well that creature came out of nowhere and attacked me." I told him. Sonic seemed to have bought it as he just started walking.

"I get ya. Well I was heading over to my pal Tails place to talk to him. If you want you can tag along." He said to me. I turned and smiled widely at him. I then nodded.

"Oh yea." I said, but then Sonic's smirk and then took off I though heard him. "RACE YOU THERE!" He shouted to me. I then smirked and took off after him. The two of us were neck and neck as I kept up with him and Athena was right behind us Sonic just smirked.

"You really think you can beat me?" He asked. I just smirked as I started to pick up pace, but so was Sonic. By the time we reached the huge building that was Tails workshop it was a real tie. We were both panting and Sonic spoke. "Not to bad pal, but that was just a warm up. Next time you and me will settle it in a real race. Okay Sky?" He asked me. I nodded in agreement as we shook hands. After that Sonic knocked on Tails door.

"YO TAILS! YOU IN HERE!?" Sonic shouted. We of course stood their and waited. I was pretty excited meeting Sonic and now I was about to meet Tails, but had kept myself at bay trying not to lose it. That's when Tails called from the other side. "YEAH COME ON IN THE DOOR'S UNLOCKED!" He called out to us. Sonic then motioned to me as he went in. I was about to head in, but Athena was about to follow, but I stopped her.

"Whoa hold it Athena. I don't think it's a good idea for you to follow. You might freak my friends out and I'd prefer not to freak them out!" I said, but Athena chuckled at me.

"Sky you are the only one who can see me remember. If they could Sonic would've spotted me back in the forest so don't worry. Go on I'm right behind you." She said to me. I thought about it and then nodded in agreement as I went in. When I did I could see what looked like a hanger with a bi-plane in it. I knew that was the Tornado. I was smiling like crazy and then I heard a voice.

"Oh welcome." I turned and found the source to be Tails. I was stuck for a position as I leaned back unwilling to talk. Tails then resumed. "My name is Miles Prowler, but you can call me Tails. Who are you?" He asked me.

"Tails this is Sky. I met him while I was out. He's got some pretty intense speed and pretty tough." He said to him. Tails then stuck his hand out in a shaking position letting me know he was happy to meet me. I took the hand and shook it. That's when I turned when I heard another voice that sounded familiar.

"Hey Tails is Sonic here?" The voice asked. I then turned to the source and found a dark blue fox with light blue gloves, shoes were yellow and white a lot like Tails shoes, and was wearing a necklace with an image of a golden glove and I recalled that Hank was the one wearing that necklace. That's when the fox turned to me.

"Hi I'm Blitz. Blitz the fox" He said as he smiled.

*To be continued*

* * *

 **Okay there you go part 2, but remember this is a 3 part special so part 3 will come soon, but the reason it's so short is cause I'm saving the epic stuff for next chapter. Anyways hope you all enjoy. As I said if you wish for your OC to be in this story let me know and I will put them in. So until next time this is Sky the Hedgehog Signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go chapter 3 of my OC story. Hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

(The Time Machine- Mario and Luigi Partners in Time)

I looked at the mystery fox still in shock as his voice sounded so much like Hank. That's when Athena appeared on my shoulder and then spoke when she saw Blitz and the amulet around his necklace.

"Sky that's it. That's the amulet of Tech." She said to me. I then turned to her. "Are you sure?" I asked her. She then nodded at me. I then turned to the fox and started walking over to him.

"So Tails where did you find your fox friend?" Sonic asked Tails. "Oh Blitz? Well that's the funny thing Sonic he found me. See I was working in my workshop, but then I heard some noises and went out into the forest and found Blitz passed out on the ground. I brought him back to my house to rest. Though when he woke up he actually helped me figure out some problems I've been having with the tornado. He's really good with gadgets." Tails said, but I just walked up and spoke.

"Hi I'm Sky, but I think you know me by another name." I then got real close to his ears and spoke softy. "Wesley Joseph" I said. That's when Blitz here went wide eyes and then turned to me. "W-Wes?" He whispered. I then nodded and then Blitz smiled as he got a good look. "Dude you look great." He said as he stuck out his hand for a high five. I then rose my hand. "You to Hank." I then high fived him. Athena then smiled as she flew right to me.

"Well it looks like you found one of your friends." She said "And from the looks of it one of the amulets as well." Blitz however I guess even though he was wearing one of the amulets couldn't see Athena as well. I then approached Blitz "So Blitz do you have any clue where the others could be?" Blitz shook his head no. "Sorry Sky I haven't seen any sign of then ever since we crash landed here." He said. I then sighed that's when Tails and Sonic came up to us.

"So I see that you two have been acquainted." He said. I then turned to Blitz and then turned to Sonic. "Actually Sonic. Blitz is one of best friends. I met him when I was a kid." Blitz turned to me and gave me a questioning look, but I gave a sweat drop saying to just go with it. Blitz then turned to them. "Yeah its true. We've been pals for quite sometime." He said trying to be honest.

"Ah that makes sense." Sonic said. Me and Blitz just laughed a little finding the situation awkward and such. Tails then turned to the tornado. "So listen Sonic I finally got the upgrades done on the tornado. I was thinking we could go and test them out?" He said. Sonic smirked. "Sure buddy. What do you two think? You wanna come with?" Me and Blitz turned to each other and we both knew we were thinking the exact same thing. "Heck yes." We said at the same time. As we turned to each other and then laughed a little at the predicament.

(Let's Make It- SA2)

The hanger doors opened as Blitz and Tails jumped into the cockpits, but since their were only two I was confused on where I was gonna sit and spoke. "Um Tails?" I asked. Tails turned to me. "Yes Sky?" He asked. "Where do I sit?" Tails then looked to see Blitz was already in the seat behind him. "Um that's a good question. Maybe I should-"

"He can ride up here." We all turn our attention to Sonic who gave a smirk. "Unless your scared to." He said with a smirk as if teasing me. I then smirked at him. "Scared? Me? No way." I said. As I jumped on the plane, as the engines powered up I was excited. _I can't believe it. I'm actually going to ride on top on the TORNADO! BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!_ I squealed in my mind. That's when the engines were powering up.

"Tails we are in the green" Blitz said with a smirk. Tails nodded. "Alright then. HANG ON GUYS!" He shouted as we blasted away. I only said one word. "WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" Athena watched as the plane blew by and giggled. "Something tells me this is just the start of what's to come." She said as she then turned into a blue orb and flew right after us.

 **(Closer- Joe Inoue)**

As the music starts one by one each friend blew by

 **All that is near us we must know. Could disappear any day be careful.**

first Sonic, then from their it went Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Eon, Blitz, Starlight, Raven, Soler, Snowstar, Pisces, Night, Void, Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Alexa, Drago and then stops on Sky.

 **The main key to finding happiness**

Sky look on and watch as the skies clear to reveal the sun.

 **Lies no where else but in my soul**

The title appears as the skies clear.

 **Sky's the Limit**

 **You could reminisce; you could recall**

Sky runs across Mobius with great speed across the forest blowing by Ponyville with Blitz, Void, Alexa, Starlight, Snow, Eon, Soler, Raven, Drago, and Night right behind me

 **The very last time you felt joy.**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, and the Mane six run across a field in Mobius as the landscape passes.

 **Or maybe you are so blessed to a point**

Sky and Sonic are then running with a split screen while Tails, and Rainbow are on Sonic's side of the screen and Blitz and Alexa are on Sky's side.

 **where you can't remember anything**

Sonic then jumps and homing attacks through a rock where he lands and the others stand ready for anything

 **It's a harmony, A miracle.**

Eon is under a tree with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

 **Being able to breath and live at all**

Alexa, Starlight, Snow, and Blitz are standing back to back with Rainbow, Twilight, Tails, and Silver as they are in a thought process and look up feeling the wind

 **So here is your one and only chance.**

Sky looks at the night sky as he is left in thought of his parents

 **Life is an opportunity.**

Athena appears as Sky turns to look at her. He then stands and turns around winking.

 **All that is near us we must know.** **Could disappear any day be careful.**

Sky jumps out of the way of a blast and lands in front of the Flare who brought out his flame claws ready for a fight, but also brought some back up in the form of soilders

 **The Main Key to finding happiness.**

The others land behind Sky giving a ready stance for a fight.

 **Lies no where else but in my soul.**

Sky, Flare, and Eon locked into a fight as they started their fight with Eon and Sky giving Flare a run for his money

 **You know the closer you get to something.**

Pisces knocks the two soldiers into the air and goes for an aerial attack with Drago, and Raven, but the soldiers dodge him.

 **The tougher it is too see.**

They then knock him to the ground, but Alexa catches him while Raven and Drago buck kick the soldiers at Blitz and Void who deliever two punches and kick them down

 **And I'll never take it for granted.**

Blitz drags out his double cannon and fires as well as Void who launched a flare ball at the soldiers.

 **Everybody tells you from time to time.**

The soldiers smack the orbs back, but Soler and Night come in and smacked them to the ground.

 **To never give up like a phrase from a movie.**

Snow drew his blade out and readied himself as he looked at his pony opponent who drew a dark blade and did battle.

 **They tell you to stand up for yourself**

Celestia looks at the sky in thought about her mother with Luna standing behind her.

 **As if it was always that easy**

Soler is lost in thought thinking about someone that he lost.

 **Gather a handful of courage in my heart**

Sky gives a stern look as he heads for the HQ where Eggman is.

 **To go on and survive another day**

As he's running one by one the others catch up and give him a sign hes with him all the

 **And I'll never take it for granted.**

Sky then smirks as he is happy by this and then uses his boost to get far ahead.

 **Lets Go!**

Sky then makes a leap in the air with a huge smile and his fist pointed at the sky. Ending the intro

 **Chapter 3: New Names, New Friends, New Adventures**

(Wind mill Isle Day- SU)

The four of us were flying like crazy across the whole area as I just screamed in amazement. "THIS IS AWESOME!" I shouted. Sonic then chuckled as he turned to me. "First time being on a plane?" He asked. I then turned to him. "Well on a plane on, but on top of one yes." I said. I then turned to Tails. "Hey Tails, Blitz. Think you can pull off some stunts?" I asked. Tails then gave a look of strangeness as if he thought I was crazy. He then turns to Blitz who smiles. "Go on Tails. Don't worry. From what I know Sonic can handle the stunts and trust me when I say Sky would be more than disappointed if we didn't try.

Tails smirked and nodded. "Alright then hang on." He said. He then sped off. I was a little nervous so I grabbed the plane tight just in case, but Sonic just took a knee and only grabbed it with one arm. He gave a smile of confidence. Course I wasn't surprised. After all this is the great Sonic the Hedgehog were talking about here. I decided to follow his example, but that's when Tails started to make the plane go higher and then looped down. I though lost my footing and held onto the plane real tight with my hands, but Sonic just was on the plane and have his footing on still. Tails then ceased the loop and spoke. "Sky you ok?" He asked

I felt like my heart was about to explode from the pounding of my scared mind. I then gave a thumbs up. Tails nodded. He then spoke up. "We'll be in Spagonia soon we just have to pass by those mountains up ahead." Blitz said as he looked at the map. See Blitz is also a Sonic fan too so he knew of some of the towns in Sonic and Tails world. As we were passing by that's when trouble hit us like a pie to the face.

Out of nowhere what looked like a laser came and shot the tornado and just like that the plane was shaking and we were out of control. "WE'RE HIT!" Sonic shouted. We were going down pretty hard. Tails however was able to pull the Tornados landing gear as we hit the ground.

(End music)

We all then got off as Sonic spoke. "Everyone ok?" He asked. We all hopped out of the plane as Blitz spoke. "Yeah, but I don't know if the same can be said about the tornado." He said as he looked at the tornado. Tails then popped the hood open as dark gas spewed out. "*Cough* *Cough* Ugh great." He said as he was not pleased. I then walked up. "What's wrong Tails?" I asked. Tails sighed. "Well when we were making our rough landing some of the parts cracked. Some of them I can fix, but..."

"We need to find new parts to replace some of the broken ones." Blitz said finishing Tails statement. We then turned to Blitz giving questioning looks. Blitz looked at us and then rubbed his head. "I know my way around mechanics." He said with a little awkward look. The rest of us just looked at each other and then shrugged it off. I then turned to get an overview and then went wide eyed. "Whoa guys look at that." I said. The others then turned as we looked on to see a small village

(Mystic Ruins- SA)

We looked to see a small village in the trees. The huts were made of straw, but it looked pretty peaceful. "Wow I never knew there was a village up here." I said. Blitz turned to Tails and Sonic. "Did you two know about this village?" He asked. Tails and Sonic turned to each other and then to us. "No" Sonic said as he shook his head. "This is actually the first time we've seen village this high. I mean I heard rumors of a village, but I never thought it would be this high on the mountains." He said. This brought curiosity to us. I then had an idea.

"Why don't we go check it out? Maybe they'll have the parts we need." Sky suggested. However as they were talking they didn't realize that someone was watching them. Sonic and I decided to check out the village while Blitz and Tails stayed behind to watch and repair the tornado. Me and Sonic were walking around when Athena appeared in a blue flash. As I turned to her she looked around the village. "A bit quiet for such a big village." She said. I couldn't help but agree. "Yeah your right." I said.

"Right about what?" Sonic asked. I then went wide eyed and turned to him. He then gave me a weird look asking what I was talking about. I then panicked and started looking around and stuff trying to figure out a way to throw him off. Eventually I came up with a brilliant idea. "Um... you were right... about the village being so old and secretive... hehehehehe" I faked laughed. Athena just face pawed herself while Sonic just gave me a *oook* look and continued walking. Athena then floated next to me. "Smooth slick." She said as she gave a smirk. I then growled as I walked forward. "Wipe that smirk off your face Athena."

Me and Sonic looked throughout the village, but no one was outside. I then got Sonic's attention. "Do you think anybody's home?" I asked. Sonic just shrugged. However that's when the being that was watching us in the forest was creeping up from one of the buildings and drew a dagger. I then froze in place and then my eyes glowed as I had a flash. For a brief moment I saw us walking forward and then the being jumped from the roof and attacked me and pins Sonic. I then come out of the flash and then stopped. Sonic then turned to me. "You alright?" He asked. I then held my head for a minute and then I swore I could hear something cause then my instincts kicked in and I bolted. "Sonic WATCH OUT!"

(Green Forest- SA 2)

I grabbed tackled him just as whoever I saw in my vision came down to tackle us. We quickly recuperated, but then the being just looked at us. I got a good look and it was a mobian bull shark. Which confused me since they normally don't live in the mountains. He was wearing what looked like a small vest that was blue and red, wearing black shoes, and had what looked like a light blue dagger or something, but the thing that really surprised me was the necklace he was wearing. It was a light blue ocean wave. I then raised my hands. "Whoa man put the knife down. We didn't come here to cause trouble we only cam here to-" The shark wouldn't let me finish as he came at me with his dagger. I jumped out of the way and then Sonic spindashed straight into the shark. The shark growled and then as I came in with a spindash the shark stopped me with his own two hands or fins... which ever came first. Anyways the next thing I knew I was tossed into the air and then knocked straight back to the ground by his tail fin. I wasn't used to getting to pummeled so it took me a bit to recover as I tried to stand however the bull shark wasn't giving me any chance as it landed and looked like it was about to cut me down with it's dagger. However Sonic then spoke. "HEY FISHFACE!" He shouted as he came in with a flying kick sending him crashing into one of the houses. Thankfully it was empty so one got hurt. The shark then growled. "Ok you both asked for it." He said as the necklace started to glow and then I heard what sounded like waves and the next thing we knew he pushed his hands forward and waves came charging at us. Sonic and I tried to get out of the way, but the waves caught us in their flow and we were then carried into the air. It was like the shark was manipulating the water around us. We were trapped and things looked bad until out of no where.

"ENOUGH!" Someone shouted and like that something came and froze the ice on the outside which allowed me to swim over and kick a hole allowing me and Sonic to escape, but we hit the ground pretty hard.

(Metal Harbor *That's the way I like it*- SA2)

After that we looked up to see a white hedgehog with red streaks, wearing something brown around his neck that stretched down to his legs, and blue shoes. He also had a yellow and black sword in his hand and a necklace that had a snowflake on it. I then realized we had found two more of our friends. The white one then turned to the shark. "Pisces are you kidding me right now? I'm trying to train with Rising sun and I find out that you are already causing trouble?" He asked the bull shark. "Hey Snow cut me slack. For all you know they could've been working with Eggman. You know we can't take the chance since I heard that a few Mobians decided to join his side." He stated

Snow or at least I assume that's the white hedgehogs name landed right in front of us and turned while still looking at the shark who I assume is named Pisces. "Maybe, but you can't just go off and attack without proof. I mean look what you did to the village. Your just very lucky that the town folk are out for right now." He said. Pisces just turned away. "Hmph. Like I'll listen to whatever you say Snow." He then turned and walked away. Snow then sighed and turned to us. "I'm really sorry about that... See Pisces usually is a lot more trust worthy, but things haven't exactly been going well for him lately so try not to be too mad at him." Sonic just shrugged.

"Eh so the dude's hot headed big deal." He said. Snow then smirked. "Yeah well its nice to meet ya Sonic the hedgehog. Heard a lot about ya. My name's Snowstar. The bull shark that was Pisces, and this is my sword Rising sun." Snow said as he showed us his blade. I was pretty interested in seeing it as I looked. I then smiled. "Wow that blade is so cool." I said. Snow smiled. "Hey thanks um..." He couldn't finish since he didn't know my name. I then spoke. "Oh I'm Sky. Sky the hedgehog." I said. Snow smirked. "Well its nice to meet ya Sky." He said. "So what brings you two out here?" He asked. Sonic and I looked at each other and then back at Snow. "Well we came here cause our plane is damaged. We were hoping to find some parts to help fix it up. Do you know anybody who might be able to help." Snow gave it a thought. "Well I may know someone. I just hope hes not too busy." He said. As he then walked forward. "Come on. I'll take ya too him." He said. Pisces though who was watching came up to us. "Not without me. Wherever you go I go got it" Snow sighed as he shook his head. "Whatever Pisces. Come on you two. This way." He said as he lead us through some of the trees on the mountain. However as we continued to walk I thought about what happened back in that room of the temple when Aly, my brother, Lily, and Mary since we got separated from them when the vortex pushed us in a different section. _Sigh Aly, Will, Mary, Lily... please be ok... we'll find you and the others... I hope_

(End music)

*Aly's POV*

All I could see was darkness. I was pretty worried. The last thing I remember was just being pulled through a portal and then... nothing. I then heard voices

(Apotos Day- SU)

"Do you think she's ok?" A voice asked that sounded like a shy voice. "I hope so she looked pretty tired when we found her." Another said to which the voice sounded like a cowgirl voice. "Maybe we should have nurse red heart take a look at her." A voice that sounded like an elegant girl said. I was confused on why I heard these voices and wanted to know why. "Well don't forget about that blue one too. He was close by to. *GASP* Maybe their brother and sister!" A voice that sounded so hyperactive said. "That's crazy talk Pinkie their is no way that is possible. They look nothing a like." Another voice said. Each voice sounded like a girls voice which I could tell since I am a female, but that voice sounded a little crusty to me. "Well how would you know?" The hyper one said again.

I then moaned a bit as I started to awaken, but my vision was kind of blurry. "Shh Everypony she's waking up" A voice said. This one didn't have any special attributes to it. I then started looking around. I could feel I was on a bed and saw a window where I could see the blue sky. Though I felt different somehow. Like I was me mentally, but not physically. I though turned and then saw six ponies, but I knew these six cause they were no strangers. I then went wide eyed as the Pink one who was Pinkie got in my face. "Hi!" She said. I then yelped and backed away until I felt the wall. The white one who I knew as Rarity walked up to Pinkie. "Pinkie darling you must really be more lenient. You can not just get in front of someone who is just waking up from being unconscious" She said to her. Pinkie then rubbed her head with her hoof. "Sorry." That's when the lavender one who was named Twilight Sparkle walked up to me.

"Good Afternoon my name is-" I then interrupted her. "T-Twilight?" I asked as I was too shocked by this. Twilight then opened her eyes and looked at me. "Um yeah how did you know?" She asked. I was about to speak, but then Pinkie got in my face. "ARE YOU PHYSCIC?" She asked. I then gave a look of worry and spoke. "Um no." I said. Pinkie then smiled. "Oh ok. Just was curious was all." She said. I then ahd a thought. _Ok I got to be losing it, I mean these six... no this isn't real... wait a minute I'm a human so why are they not curious about my appearance... unless..._ I decided to look down upon myself and saw that I was not wearing my usal cloth or any for that matter, but had peach like fur and looked at what use to be my hands, but were now hoofs. I then started to have a realization and then jumped out of the bed to make a run for it. "WHOA WAIT PARTNER" Applejack yelled, but I didn't, but it was hard to even get anywhere far when I'm use to running on two feet and not four, but that's when I landed near a mirror of the room and saw what I was worried about

I wasn't human anymore, but a peach pony with a horn and wings. I also wore the necklace I got from Wesley and I had the same symbol on my flank and without thinking I screamed so hard that I think ponies all over heard me.

 ***To be continued***

 **So there you have it another chapter of my O.C story. I'm sorry it took so long, but school as driven me through the roof and I'm so sick and tired of it. Anyways hope you all enjoyed. As always be sure to R.F.F for more of this and my other stories. Thanks again guys and I'll see ya next time till then. This is NSH SIGHNING OFF. BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
